There Is No God
by Warrior Chickenz
Summary: The original bad guy, but just what made Father Cornello so evil? T for my paranoia


Well… first fic in 3 years.

I would love tips on how to edit this first draft, but we all know that flames are terribly unhelpful.

…:::…

I remember the first time I went to church as though it was yesterday.

Mother dressed her only son in his best clothes and we left for the small church of the sun god, the only one in Anamstris (spelling), in the town of Reole. Mother was greeted warmly by Father Thompson, and I received the scriptures for today seeing as I had never been in church before.

We read the scriptures and Father Thompson told us that if we were faithful, Leto would grant miracles for us. Maybe even grant life to the dead. Mother squeezed my hand and we left, but not before I heard her whisper the name of my father. On the way out of Reole, Father Thompson had given mother something for her to drink.

"Drink it every day and God will smile upon you."

And so she did.

Nearly a month passed and mother fell ill. Doctors, nurses, and even Father Thompson came to try and cure her, but it seemed as though nothing would work. Yet she still took the drink every day. One month later, she died.

As a widow, mother had stated that all of her possessions would be donated to the Church of the Sun God. Including one recently orphaned 10 year old boy.

I was trained in the scriptures and discovered a knack for sermon writing. Father Thompson sometimes used these in his daily preaching. This included 50 or so people who came to our small church, and 20 more that came on Sundays.

…:::…

Nearly five years later, I asked about my mother and dimly remembered father. Father Thompson told me that my father had died in an accident, and mother had never gotten over the fact of his death. Father Thompson also said that until the day she died my mother had prayed to Leto to restore life to my father. That got me thinking. If mother thought Leto would bring father back, why wouldn't it work for her? So every day since I prayed and worked extra hard so Leto would see my wish.

This continued for about 5 more years, and I was now a high ranking individual in a low ranking church. I prayed morning and night, hoping still that my mother would be returned to me. It was one day during one such session that everything changed.

I had suspected Father Thompson had been up to something for awhile. Every Saturday at 10pm exactly he would go to the church and not return for hours. One day I decided to investigate this. I pressed my ear to the door and heard voices in the prayer room.

"Are you sure this would work?" That one had sounded female.

"Yes, We'd hate for an insolent human to screw this up." That one was mocking.

"No, everything's under control." Father Thompson?

"Can I eat him?"

"I already told you no." Female again.

*cough* "As I was saying, the people suspect nothing. They blindly follow their faith like lambs to the slaughter."

"Good to know. We'll give you the stone in one week's time."

I heard footsteps leaving, and could not believe what I'd just herd. I burst into the room.

"Father Thompson! Who were those people?"

"None of your business idiot boy. You've been living off my crumbs and getting in my way for long enough. Cornello, you are a thorn in my side. " He placed his hands on the pistol that had been lying on the table. "You and your mother were soooo stupid. Puddy in my hands. It was a simple matter to poison her and receive all her money as 'Donations'. Her belongings were worth a fortune, and I got something out of the bargain at least."

I knew that Father Thompson had been up to something, but hadn't wanted to admit it. I flew at him and a shot was fired once, but I wrestled the gun from his grip ignoring the pain in my leg. I shot him once, twice, Three times before falling to the ground sobbing. I suspect now that he had been aiming at my stomach so I'd die as painfully has possible.

"Damn Leto. DAMN HIM!"

My blood started to mingle with Fath- no he doesn't deserve that name, Thompson's on the floor. Only then I heard clapping.

"Bravo! Excellent show!" It was the people from earlier.

I readied the gun.

"Now now, no need to be hasty. I have what you need after all." It was a boy (?) who looked like a palm tree.

"Yes. The philosopher's stone. The legendary catalyst, the amplifier of all alchemic processes. With this stone one could rule the world." The Female.

Wait, what? I'd read about the stone. I'd though it was just a myth.

"What's even better, we'll give it to you for free. Unlike that third rate fool lying on the floor we already know you're ready to do what's necessary."

And just like that the three people were gone. In their place was a ring. At the center was a blood read stone that seemed to radiate some strange energy. I already knew the basics of alchemy. Mother had left one book behind. I picked up the ring and tried a simple transmutation, and success. Minimal input with maximum results.

I started to laugh. With this stone and basic alchemy I could create and invincible army of followers who had no fear of death, and better yet, I could use the very God who shamed me all these years.

Yes.

Soon this entire nation will be mine.

…:::…

Over 40 years had passed since that day, and I now had thousands of followers at my beck and call. We broadcasted radio signals all over this region preaching sermons of The Sun God, and people listed to them.

The fools.

Undoubtedly the most foolish one is Rose. She's caught in the same disillusion that I once was. Although her blindness suits my goals fine, it gets annoying.

But I have the stone, and not even this so-called Full Metal Alchemist can defeat me with it. He should be coming here soon, and then I'll have to kill him.

And All in the name of "God" of course.

…:::…

Sooo…

This needs to be edited.

Badly.

TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOOOOO!

Flames will be used to heat my home.


End file.
